The Light To My Darkness
by kerbubbles
Summary: Harlian! Ian is in an abusive relationship. He tries to Hide it the best he can, but his best friend, Harley, starts growing suspicious. Harlian- The fictional pairing of Ian Hecox of Smosh and Harley Morensteen of Epic Meal Time image by usernamesarecool!
1. Prologue

A/N this is a Harlian fanfiction! Please don't kill me, BUT I LOVE THE COUPLE, OK ;_; anyway, I have a warning. Throughout there fic there IS abuse. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Prologue

As soon as Eric slams the door, tears roll down Ian's face as he pulls his knees into his chest. His head falls between his knees and the sobs begin, quiet at first, then gradually growing louder as the pain grows all over.

Eric had beat him again, more violent this time. Ian had talked back to him, rejecting his demand for sex, and had earned more bruises on his ribs, cheeks, and nose, and a black eye.

_Why me?_ He thought as he sobbed violently, soaking his jeans in mere seconds. _Why do I have to be the one going through this? Why did I trust this man? Why me? Why me?_ Ian's sobs only grew more violent as he remembered the day.

_Ian smiled as his eyes met with the handsome man's across the park. This man was gorgeous! He had blonde hair that hung in his face, bringing out the tiny flecks of green in his otherwise brown eyes. He had perfect tan skin - not to dark, not to light – with only one small blemish; a scar on his right hand. He had on a light gray T-shirt that hugged his slender frame perfectly, his abs standing out against the thin material. His dark skinny jeans hung from his hips, framing them perfectly._

_Ian's smile brightened as the man crossed the park and sat next to Ian, turning to him. The angelic man held out his hand and introduced hisself as Eric._

_Ian smiled and grabbed his hand, shook it, and replied with his own name._

_They talked for a little while about just about everything – from video games to music, TV to movies, and just about anything you could think of. By the time the park was growing dark, they had just about covered every topic possible, and then some. Ian bid him goodbye and got up to leave, reluctantly heading in the direction of his boring, empty house._

_ "Wait!" Eric called, jumping up and bounding after Ian._

_ Ian whipped around just as Eric caught up to him, breathing heavily. "What is it, Eric?"_

_ "Do you want to go on a date with me to the movies tomorrow night?" Eric asked between pants._

_ Ian's heart soared. This gorgeous man had just asked him out on a date! "Of course I would!" Ian said, smiling. _

_ Eric finally caught his breath as he smiled back at Ian. "See you tomorrow at 6?"_

_ Ian smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow at 6" he said. He bid Eric a goodbye once again and walked away happily, a slight hop in his step._

Ian's sobs grew louder. _He seemed so nice at first._ Ian thought. _He held all the doors open for me, bought my ticket, popcorn, drink, and box of skittles on the date, and we even moved in together 3 months later._ Ian's jeans were soaked through with warm, salty tears, but he continued letting his emotions wash away through the river flowing from his eyes.

_It was when we moved in together when the beatings started._ Ian remembered. _It started with just smacks when I had small accidents, like dropping a plate or burning our food. But recently, things had escalated and gotten worse._

Ian lifted his head and dried the tears falling from his face, groaning in pain as he attempted getting up from the carpet he had collapsed on. Eventually, Ian finally managed to pull himself up from the floor and stumble weakly into his room on madly shaking legs. His legs gave out and he fell onto the bed, covering himself, he hid his face in his Pikachu pillow and cried himself softly to sleep. One last thought entered his mind before the darkness consumed him for the night – _Why me?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ Ian's eyes watered as he lay on the ground, helpless and defenseless, while Eric came toward him with a knife. The multiple bruises and possible fractures of Ian's legs disabled Ian from crawling away from certain death without unbearable pain shooting up them. The more he tried to haul himself up and run or crawl, the more pain he felt._

_ Soon, Eric was upon him holding the knife over Ian's chest. "I'm sorry to do this, Ian." He said, smirking devilishly. "But I don't want you, and neither does the world. Goodbye, Ian." Eric's eyes glittered with horrible pleasure as he drove the knife into Ian's chest._

_ Ian cried out in pain as the knife entered his chest, puncturing his heart. Eric laughed evilly and got off of Ian, smiling as he left the house, leaving Ian to die on his own. Ian's life flashed before his eyes, tears flowing down Ian's cheeks as he saw the wonderful life he had before he met Eric. The slideshow of his life ended and Ian lay staring up at the ceiling, his life slowly slipping away while he lay there in pain. Finally, there was no pain. As the last little bits of Ian's life slipped away, the world faded into darkness._

Ian jolted up in bed, soaked in sweat and fresh tears pouring from his eyes. Ian looked over to see Eric had climbed into bed while he was sleeping, and was now glaring at him. "You woke me up, asshole!" Eric growled, raising his left hand in a fist and punching Ian.

Ian cried out in pain as he fell off the bed, clutching the spot on his cheek where Eric had punched him. "That's what you get for waking me up, fuckface!" Eric glared, rolling over to go back to sleep.

Ian scowled at the back of Eric's head as he clutched his throbbing cheek, hoping he wouldn't turn back around and see it, earning him another punch. Ian pulled himself up, careful not to make too much noise, and stumbled to the kitchen. He pulled a plastic bag from a box in the pantry and filled it with ice, wrapping a small dishtowel around it and pressing the makeshift ice pack to his cheek. As soon as it touched his skin, Ian could feel the cool temperature drawing out the pain, leaving a cooling sensation of comfort on his cheek, causing him to sigh happily.

Ian pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 8 o'clock – he had only been asleep for an hour. Ian walked over to the couch, the ice pack still pressed on his cheek, and slumped down, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels, barely paying attention to what flickered onto the screen.

Finding absolutely nothing on to watch, Ian turned off the T.V and frustratedly slumped farther down on the couch, bored. Suddenly, the first notes of Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites filled the air as Ian's phone rang. Ian scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket before it woke up Eric. Finally succeeding in freeing his phone from his pocket, Ian hurried to answer the phone and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ian!" Harley's voice floated through the speakers by Ian's ear.

"Hi Harley!" Ian greeted, smiling at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"What's up?"

Ian sighed "Just sitting around, being bored."

"Oh. Do you want to come over and hang out or something, then?" Harley offered.

Ian smiled. "Sure! I'll be over soon!"

"Alright, talk to you when you get here!"

"Alright, bye dude!" Ian quickly hung up the phone and tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise as he passed the bedroom door, and inspected his cheek in the mirror. Thanks to the ice, the bruise wasn't as big as it would be, and could go by unnoticed.

Ian quickly grabbed his car keys and slipped out the door as quietly as possible, doing his best not to wake Eric. Ian shut the door noiselessly and made is way towards his car, slipping inside and starting it up. Ian smiled brightly as he backed out of the driveway and made his way towards his best friend's house.


End file.
